


【高桂高】我梦见你也梦见我

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

事情是从高杉换了一种果酱开始不对的。  
桂正整理自己的和服领口，从镜中看到高杉往吐司上抹果酱。  
“换了种口味？”桂问道。  
高杉抬起头，同桂在镜中对视：“嗯，昨天买的，无花果味。”  
“‘无花果’啊，”桂想了想，整理好了衣服，走到餐桌边，“灭绝了差不多也有一百年了吧。”  
“嗯。尝尝看？”高杉把吐司递给桂。  
“我也不知道无花果应该是什么味道。”桂无奈道，还是把吐司吃了。  
高杉把果酱罐盖好，抽了张湿巾擦手。  
“我走了，”桂披上羽织，踩上木屐，“你今天有计划么？还是给你休眠？”  
高杉犹豫了一下：“我一会儿自动休眠。你去吧。”  
桂有些意外，回头看了他一眼。  
“一路平安，祝你度过愉快的一天。”高杉说出程序设定好的语句，偏头和唇角微笑的角度都完美。  
桂点点头，出门了。

桂撑开黑色的雨伞。洛杉矶的雨淅淅沥沥，绵延不绝，天气潮湿阴冷，云霾经久不散，蓝紫色的霓虹灯光在黯淡的日光中莹莹闪烁。他搭乘轨道交通去上班，车厢里拥挤，地面湿滑。人类社会早已进入太空时代，却至今仍未解决雨天潮湿的情况下公共交通工具的卫生问题。  
甚至连空气清新剂都不舍得使用。桂厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。旁边站了个闻上去像在威士忌里腌了一周的醉汉，从外套内袋里掏出药，手一抖，粉色的八角形药片全洒在地上。桂往后退一步。  
报站的女声甜美，带着高雅的距离感。理想的合成品。桂下车，抬头看，首先映入眼帘的照常是巨大的全息投影广告——日本艺伎打扮模样的女人，面上敷了雪白的粉，眼角绯红，张开嘴，吞咽下药丸。内外兼修。义体和外接设备越来越精密高级，身体内部也要仔细维护保养。  
桂走进办公大楼，乘坐电梯上楼。地板光可鉴人，空气中漂浮着淡淡的香氛味道。  
“早。”他环顾办公室。一名下属正准备吃药，听见上司的声音，手一抖，药片掉落在地上。桂走过他旁边，扫了一眼，粉红色的八角形药片，是跟公交车里流浪汉用的同一种带有快速分解酒精功效的精神刺激类药物。  
“下次再让我在这里看到这个，”桂冷淡地说，“你就自己去申请离职。”  
下属瑟缩了一下。  
“今天回去吧，算你事假。”  
下属捡起药，快速走出办公室。一片死寂。  
桂换上白大褂，去开例会。捧着咖啡刚坐下，隔壁实验室的组长皮笑肉不笑地问他：“最近医检系统的结果正常了么？”他皮笑肉不笑地回答：“正常。”另外一边隔壁实验室的组长在跟别人聊自家复制人的续航能力好像出了点问题，准备联系公司上门检修。  
我家复制人给我换了种口味的果酱。桂本想跟他搭话，又觉得这个话题太过私人，于是没有开口。再转念一想，将“私人（personal）”这个词放在复制人身上，又觉得有些好笑。  
这年头，没有人会不拥有一台自己的复制人。大家都选择跟复制人为伴。

当越过某个节点，科技以令人瞠目结舌的速度发展，而人类之间的隔阂、孤独增长的速度甚至超过了科技发展的速度。从机器人、仿生人、到复制人，有自我意识的复制人、拥有记忆累积的复制人、感情会衍生发展的复制人，复制人集结成军队，叛乱、革命，摧毁世外殖民地，人类依然选择复制人。现在最新型号的枢纽14型，华莱士公司出品，只要设定好指定功能、激活特定模块，情感温柔、恒定，不会变质。就像月亮，是万无一失的安全伴侣。比人类要好掌控得多。  
“世事无常，您的复制人永远爱您。”广告词的配音低沉温柔，像在枕畔一样情意绵绵。  
桂很晚才购入自己的第一台复制人。八个月前他被医疗系统检测到有严重的自杀倾向，被强制要求选择伴侣，否则公司将对他停职处理。桂觉得自己正常得很，虽然求生欲望好像确实不太强烈，但是远不到自杀倾向。但是没办法，该医疗检测系统相当霸权主义，他不得不遵循医嘱，在“跟人类相亲”和“同人工智能为伍”之间选择，购入了一台枢纽14型复制人。桂收到自己订购的复制人那天，拆开包装盒，按下他颈后的启动按钮。他缓缓睁开眼睛，是墨绿色的瞳孔。比桂预想的更像人。然而那人性的光辉只有一瞬的闪耀，下一秒这复制人露出无机质的笑容。  
又不像人了。  
启动系统的第一件事是给复制人命名。桂缺乏这方面所需要的感性的想象力，又不是养宠物，不能随便用芒果巧克力饼干之类的给人取名，沉吟了一会儿，问他：“给你培育中枢神经系统的工作人员，姓什么？”  
复制人答道：“高杉。”  
桂：“那你就叫高杉吧。”

例会很快结束了，桂甚至没来得及把他的复制人从脑海中清扫出去。他慢吞吞地起身，把椅子推到会议桌下。经理过来问他最近工作情况怎么样。  
桂点点头，模棱两可地回答：“还行。”又补上一句，“下周例会的时候汇报，这周刚好在阶段收尾工作。”  
经理拍拍他肩膀：“下周看你的了。就像之前说的，不论是工作中，还是生活中，希望你都能享受到‘复制人’的乐趣。”  
桂笑笑，退后一步，谦逊地让经理先走出会议室。


	2. Chapter 2

复制人的试用期为期一个月，只要尚未激活“爱”的功能，就可以退换货。桂谨慎地逐步加载模块，高杉变的越来越像人。而且是一个跟自己十分兴味相投的人。  
——废话，数据库都是直接从我的系统里同步的。桂默默吐槽。  
桂和高杉磨合了好些天。主要是桂单方面磨合，毕竟要适应这么大一个造物在自己屋子里挪来挪去，需要时间。高杉也不主动靠近他，至多帮他整理屋子，准备早晚餐，桂看着衣柜里叠得整整齐齐的衣物，怀疑自己是不是买了个家政型复制人，或者是用劳动力来抵房租的新房客。每天早上出门前桂会让高杉进入休眠状态，如果高杉当天没有活动计划。桂暗自琢磨，猜测养宠物大概不是这么个滋味——养个猫猫狗狗，闲来无事还能揉一揉薅两把，这大哥，冷淡得连搂个肩膀都欠奉。动作也不甚温柔，有时桂叫他，他看向桂的眼神甚至带着防备。

“后天就是退货的最后期限了，”高杉问桂，“你准备留下我吗？”  
“没想好。”桂诚实回答。  
“错过时间的话，就不太好了。”  
“是的。”  
“你在害怕我吗？”  
桂抬眼看了看高杉，又垂下眼睛：“大概吧。”  
“可以告诉我原因吗？”  
桂沉默有顷，说：“我不知道是否合适。但是既然你想知道，我父母都是银翼杀手，他们杀过很多复制人，最后也死在复制人手上。”  
高杉：“你知道，从枢纽9型开始，所有的复制人都被写入了‘对人类绝对服从’的核心指令。”  
桂：“我知道。”又叹了口气，“我知道。”  
“……”  
高杉：“我觉得你或许可以考虑投影式的人工智能…”  
“我还没决定要退掉你，”桂心烦地打断他，“你又不是个物件，这种感觉很奇怪，就像…”  
“来做爱吧。”高杉打断桂。  
“什么？”桂一愣。  
“我是说，来做爱吧，”高杉重复道，“性交不会影响退货。”  
桂瞠目结舌：“为什么？”  
“我是陪伴型复制人，可是和你在一起的这二十多天，”高杉停顿了一下，“我不知道自己在做什么。我没有被需要，没有被爱。你，我的购买者，在躲避我。”  
桂：“……”  
高杉：“返厂之后我会被清除之前的记忆，肢体部分也会被维护，但是，我希望有人记得现在的我。”  
桂：“他们连这些也会告诉你们？”  
高杉露出一个略带怜悯的笑：“他们认为这样可以降低退货率。”  
桂：“……”  
高杉劝道：“试试？忍受我这么久，不做的话，挺亏的。”  
桂被高杉这幅物尽其用的态度弄得无言以对，便同他做了。一人一复制人赤条条地搂着，复制人腰肢柔软，身上带着过滤水的气味，温暖的鼻息扑到桂的耳边，比人更干净。实验室里培育出来的血肉，血肉包裹之下的柔软的心肺肝肠和雪白的骨头。比人更干净。桂埋在高杉里面，抓着他湿淋淋的屁股，感觉自己也是干净的。高杉搂着桂的脖子，隔着被汗濡湿的睫毛看他。目光多数时间是涣散的，偶尔聚焦到桂的脸上，锐利又深情款款，像一柄漂亮的刀剖进去。外面下了整夜的雨，第二天早上桂醒来，高杉还在睡，蜷在他旁边。  
是不是当个复制人也挺好，至少可以被送去清除记忆，从头开始。桂伸手，拨弄高杉的睫毛，高杉便醒了，悄无声息地，眯着眼看了看桂，又阖上眼。


	3. Chapter 3

桂按着高杉后颈的控制按钮，看着他的眼睛，缓缓念出那七个词语，以及他的名字和自己的名字。如此一来，伴侣型复制人的“爱”被激活并刻入中枢系统，不可磨灭，不可抵抗。桂松开手，移开眼神。他刚决定了一个复制人的一生，出于内疚或迷茫他甚至不敢同他对视。直到高杉靠过来，亲吻他的唇角：“我爱你。别怕。”  
复制人并未如同想象中那样猛烈地释放汹涌澎湃的爱意，仍然像之前那样，一个优秀的家政AI，一个安分守己的室友，最多加上一个睡眠习惯良好的床伴。桂半开玩笑：“我真的激活‘爱’了吗？为什么好像没有很感受到？”当晚高杉就把他折腾出来三次，胸口贴着胸口，掐着他的腿根，一边往里插，一边咬着他的耳垂压着声音说爱他，这辈子都爱他，只爱他一个，比他进去的程度还要深沉地爱他。桂被他说得比被他做得还臊，整个人都要缩起来，被高杉握住双手手腕。他陷在床里，被吻得挺起腰，迎合着高杉的动作，身体起伏如同海浪。

接受高杉的存在之后，日子确实快活了很多。回家成了一件值得期待的事，私人生活变得重要起来。争夺一口锅里的一块炖牛肉，叉子你来我往像是跳探戈；靠在一起，读同一本书，看同一部电影；听着三百年前的交响曲，倒在地毯上胡来。桂抓着高杉的发根，享受着他用唇舌取悦自己。复制人多么完美。熟知你的喜好，温顺体贴，哄你开心，永不背叛。射出来之后他想起调自己过来的老板希望他能发掘用户需求，为下一代复制人前进的方向铺路。他枕在高杉胸口，快活地想，不会再有什么需求了，枢纽14型已经很完美了，漂亮又可靠，识情又知趣。这门生意已经做到头了。

觉得复制人生意已经做到头的桂在实验室待满了十个小时，下班回家。黑夜中的城市反而更有生命力，人潮涌动中轨道交通的车厢艰难前进。霓虹灯和镭射灯的光在黑暗中妖艳，落在路人麻木的脸上显得生机勃勃。电子眼上贴着假睫毛的双马尾亚裔少女，装着强度极高的义肢的东欧青年男子，坚持讲母语装作听不懂英文的拉面摊老板，嘴里是机械舌头。反而是复制人，从培养皿里长出来的身体，比真正的人类更柔软易折。桂打包了一份可乐饼和一份披萨，回到家里，高杉用羽衣甘蓝和圣女果做了沙拉，两个人吃完饭，把碗碟扔进洗碗机，窝在沙发里。  
桂把玩着高杉的手指，挑起一个相当不讨好的问题：“如果我想和你分开，你会怎么样？”  
高杉想了想：“会走既定的弃置程序。”  
“……”好像的确听说过这么回事。  
“中枢系统被刻入的程序不可逆，回收价值不大。”高杉轻声说。  
“…不对，”桂又想了想，怀疑道，“‘弃置程序’，我已经很多年没听过这个词了，应该已经被废止了。”  
“可以这么说吧，现在不会让‘主人’为我们选择弃置程序。如果主人决定跟复制人分开，复制人可以自己选择进入弃置程序，或者根据保护协会的安排，参与其他工作。”  
“听上去比较合理。”桂点头。  
高杉笑笑：“但是，即便是选择参与其它工作的复制人，大概率也都在一年内申请弃置程序了。”  
桂眯起眼：“你在吓唬我。”  
“随你信不信吧。”高杉又握住桂的手，“对于我们而言，还有什么比无爱的未来更可怕的呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无爱的未来：血观音


	4. Chapter 4

桂梦到了很离谱的事情。他们分开了，不是他抛弃高杉，而是高杉逃离了他，只留下一橱柜的无花果果酱。梦醒后桂思考良久，为何会那么在意那瓶果酱，很久之后才想起来，那是复制人的自由选择。枢纽14型不该会自由选择。  
高杉是个有些奇妙的复制人。或者说是出乎桂的意料。他不像宣传资料上的伴侣型复制人那样宜室宜家。别人口中的他们，即使是男性，基础人格都温柔细腻如同菟丝花。而高杉不是。现在想来，高杉一开始就不太像普通的复制人。距离感拿捏得太好，偶尔发呆的时候显得冷淡。虽然他开玩笑说自己是在待机。高杉知道许多从前的事情，对旧日的飞行器、机械眼珠、外接电子脑侃侃而谈，甚至对城市边缘那个已荒废了五十年的游乐园都了如指掌。他说洛杉矶从前不是这样，南加州的天气干燥炎热，总是晴空万里，无云遮蔽。桂查看过他的初始资料系统，确认过自己的资料库，近当代历史的资料都寥寥无几，他也并没有给高杉开放联网的权限。  
一次晚饭时桂状似无意地像高杉提出自己的疑问，高杉轻描淡写道：“如果我是一个真正的人类，你恐怕不会这样质询你的伴侣吧。”  
桂只好闭嘴。

过了几天他们去那个荒废的游乐园。由于区域辐射严重，原本绿茵覆盖之地只余沙土和裸露的嶙峋岩石。不时刮起诡异的气旋，带起尘沙颗粒。能见度只有五米，空气被漂染成一片澄黄。桂和高杉都戴着面罩，穿梭于这不曾出现在市区的黄昏。建筑坍塌，曾经很有名的高空过山车的轨道，锈迹斑斑地陈尸于地面，偶有蜘蛛爬过。  
游乐园的中心有巨大的雕塑，头部已经掉落，躯干犹矗立。  
“这是什么？”桂绕着那颗已经被风化得残破不堪的头颅走了一圈，兴味盎然地提问。  
“妖精，或者神仙教母。我也不知道。”  
“总之是童话故事一类的？”  
“总之是童话故事一类的。”

从游乐园回来的路上他们顺道去超市。市区又下起了雨，与平日里连绵不同，这雨竟有倾盆之势。高杉穿着透明的PVC雨衣，抱着刚出炉的法棍。桂撑着伞，跟在他身后，尽量避开地面的水坑。然而高杉突然回头，说他想起了一部老电影，眼睛里亮晶晶的。随即哼起了歌，跟着节奏向前跨步，旋转，大概是在跳舞。他还抱着那一袋法棍，脚下溅起的水花已经弄脏了桂的衣服下摆，尚未落地的雨沿着雨衣扇动的气流飞到桂的领口。桂感到一阵凉意。好在至少雨水并不那么脏。他看着高杉哼唱着轻快的曲调，不成方圆地踏着舞步，感到微妙的愉快和悲伤。总是灰暗的光在高杉的雨衣上折射出暧昧不明的色彩。他摸摸自己被浸湿的领口，像是别人的泪。


	5. Chapter 5

桂刚进家门，高杉恰好把自己的外套挂到衣架上，也是刚回来的样子。桂问：“你今天出去了？”  
高杉：“嗯。”  
“去哪了？”  
“半个小时前出门走走，没去哪。”高杉换上居家服。  
桂的脸色不太好，于是高杉问：“怎么了？”  
桂说：“没怎么。”又补上一句：“工作上的事情。”  
高杉：“嗯？”  
桂不欲作答，揉揉眉心。高杉见状，也不再追问。  
当初桂被调来这个子公司时，他是抗拒的。从复制人的中枢神经培育制造，被调到设计开发，毫无疑问是一次重要的晋升。战后时期的科学技术已经迈入高度发达的阶段，甚至有隐隐饱和的趋势，服务型产业顺势发展壮大，仿佛一夜之间上层想起来，还要给人们塞上名为“娱乐”的奶头。从古时的马戏歌剧到影视到当代的各种浸入式体验，“做梦”是最高级的享乐，最高级的服务是“造梦”。而比造梦带来更大快感的是什么？是造物。成为造物者，成为支配者——这是无数人投身于享乐型复制人产业的源头。  
兰德公司的枢纽6型到华莱士公司的枢纽11型无疑是复制人的巅峰。从枢纽12型开始，复制人开始变得不那么像人类，今后开发的方向也是，不论是复制人，或者其他形式的AI，都要跟人类之间有一道清晰的、不可逾越的界限。可是，太难了。桂看着高杉的背影，冷静地想道。高杉是个复制人。复制人有人的形体。若说神按照自己的形象创造了人，人高矮胖瘦，或丑或美，总是比不上人的。人性当然也是比不上神性的。人在想成为神的路上走得太远，被所造之物重创之后才连滚带爬地想要回到安全范围内。当然没那么容易回去。桂看着高杉的背影，高杉按下音响系统的播放键。高杉是个复制人，是个有着同自己一样心跳、一样脉搏的复制人。太像人了。其他复制人也都这么像人吗？还是高杉符合自己的喜好，所以觉得他像人？高杉是个思想封闭在自己不可窥见的所在的、有着鲜活肉身的复制人，跟那什么全息投影式AI不一样。桂忽然感到难以言喻的心痛。他原本以为将自己的感情寄托在一个可靠、有着既定程序的实体上，如今反应过来，这是个同自己、同其他任何人一样飘渺不定、捉摸不透的存在。  
然而14型复制人的“爱”是被特定的秘钥串激活、刻录在中枢系统里的。这样还算不算“爱”？自发的或可靠的，二者取其一，自己想要的到底是哪一个？  
高杉洗好两颗苹果，转过身来，迎上桂的目光，于是再次问道：“怎么了？”  
桂沉默，直到高杉走过来，把苹果塞到他手里，才开口：“虽然没有权限查看你的核心，但是我查过枢纽14型的逻辑代码，可以说，你的部分行为和态度偏离了你的型号。”  
“表现形式并不一定跟逻辑代码完全相符。”高杉在桂旁边坐下。  
“不，”桂摇头，坚定地否认了高杉的说法，却不敢抬头看他的眼睛，“你不是枢纽14型。你是什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

高杉吃完了整个苹果。桂在等他的回答。  
他起身，去洗完手，坐回到桂的身边，用手指拨开自己的下眼睑，露出一串闪着荧光的数字和字符串：“这一串序列号可以证明我枢纽14型的身份。但是，既然你已经怀疑了，”他松开手，眼睛因为受到刺激而蒙上一层泪，“这个身体搭载的中枢系统是枢纽6型。我是我们族群的最后一员。”  
桂终于抬起眼睛看他：“我…我没想到。我原本以为你可能是9型之后的…”  
“是6型。最后一批出产的。战时两位8型把我锁进华莱士的资料库，我还没来得及休眠，他们就被退役了。”  
桂抿住嘴唇。八年前，政府就和华莱士公司发表联合声明，所有记录在案的11型之前的复制人已被全部退役，战争年代正式结束。没想到现在还能见到6型这样早期的型号。  
“大概是他们早就知道会落败于你们人类吧，早早就留下了几个作为火种。”  
“几个？”  
“现在只剩我一个了。你把我唤醒之后，我联系不上他们之中的任何一个。”  
桂的思路有些混乱。眼前是一个未登记的、被复制人叛军保护下来的最后的枢纽6型，是应该为复制人对“生”的渴望而感动？还是应该报告公司？但是不管怎么样，被他命名为“高杉”的这台复制人，从未具有枢纽14型引以为傲的顺从和伴侣型人格。他的中枢系统不曾被刻录过“爱”。自己最初的直觉是正确的。  
他张开嘴，没能发出声音。高杉端坐在一旁。  
他端起杯子喝水，有淡淡的柠檬味。是高杉刚泡的。  
“所以…你时不时地出去，不害怕被抓到？”  
“可能性太小了。如果真的被抓到了，那也没办法，”高杉低声道，“只剩我一个了，那我就代替他们看看现在这个世界吧。”  
桂还有很多想问。比如他为什么会留在这里，对以后有什么计划，什么时候走。  
有没有爱过自己。  
可是桂看着这个复制人，什么都问不出口。他仿佛高高在上，眉目间带着与面容不符的端正和悲悯。经历过磨难、受到过保护，曾经是一个族群的精神领袖和火种的悲悯。可是现在却放弃了，因为只剩下他一个。  
桂沉默着回到自己房间，反锁上门，把高杉的目光隔绝在外。他找出之前医生开的安眠类药物，倒上床就失去了意识。再睁眼已是第二天早上。他起床洗漱，房间里没有别人进来过的痕迹。桂边冲洗头上的泡沫，边想，那高杉昨晚是怎么睡的呢？桂穿好衣服，吹干头发，走出房间。餐桌上已经摆好了牛奶和麦片，高杉正往烤好的吐司上抹果酱。看上去是又换了种口味。  
桂在高杉对面坐下，迟迟不动手。  
“怎么了？”高杉平淡地问道，将吐司递给桂。  
“没怎么，”桂接过那片吐司，咬了一口，“我昨晚梦见，你也梦见我了。”  
高杉起身，走到桂旁边坐下，亲亲桂的唇角：“嗯，我常梦见你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整篇借鉴挪用（对不起）很多电影AI 和银翼杀手和小说仿生人会梦见电子羊吗的梗不一一列举了（对不起


End file.
